


Fractured Heart

by LilyAurora



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAurora/pseuds/LilyAurora





	Fractured Heart

 

Fractured Heart

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

I tried to forget

but you grew roots around my ribcage

and sprouted flowers

just below my collar bones

all day I pluck their petals

but I have not yet ascertained

whether you love me

or not

o-o-o-o-o

She thought she could do this. Be that strong person. Prove to herself that she was over him. Show everyone she was fine, recovered, moved on. But ever since the announcement, her life just seemed a little-less meaningful and a hell of alot more painful.

Was it her? Was there something wrong with her? Was there something not right inside of her. Maybe she didn't love him enough? Or she loved him too much. Maybe she should have pulled instead of pushed or did she push instead of pull? If he told her, if he explained what she did wrong, then maybe... maybe she could fix it. But it was a losing battle. Nothing could fix this.

She cried. God, how she cried. She tried not too. Wanted to have that brave face, the 'I'm fine' mask on. But she couldn't. She didn't work like that.

It was too hard. Everything was just too hard.

She ached when she saw him. Physically, mentally, emotionally.

Time heals all wounds? What a complete crock of shit that statement is. There had been time. A lot of it. And still, she felt the pain just as raw as if it was yesterday. As if her heart had been ripped from her chest only hours ago. But it had been over a year. A year of watching him with someone else. A year of fake smiles. A year of pretending everything was fine.

Rachel Black. Jesus how she wanted to hate her. Wanted to tell her how she had ruined her life. Wanted to scream at her, cause her pain. Dig her nails into her flesh and just rip at her. Rip her apart just like her heart had been torn to pieces. She just wanted to inflict pain. Wanted her to realise what she had stolen from her. Realise what she had done. But she wasn't like that. Couldn't be like that. She knew it wasn't her fault. Knew it wasn't anyone's fault. But that still didn't stop the pain.

No matter how hard she tried, how much she wanted to be that better person, she just couldn't do it any more. She was not willing to sit there and pretend any longer. Plaster that fake smile on her face that nobody seemed to notice, nod and laugh in all the correct places. Pretend she wasn't watching him. Pretend she still didn't love him.

How could she do that when she was dying inside. How could they ask her too. She was out of her depth, drowning in her emotions. She couldn't breath. Couldn't catch her breathe. She had promised herself never again. That she wouldn't let herself be lost to another. But how could she not when she had loved him so deeply. When he had loved her so fiercely in return. Her lungs burned, she tried to control herself, rein in the traitorous emotions that plagued her. The ones that clung to her, ripping at her chest exposing her shredded heart.

She sobbed then. The noise escaped her before she could stop it. Her hands covering her mouth to smother the sound. But it was too late the gates were open, the tears fell freely. Her fingers dug into her skin but she felt no pain, she was already cocooned in so much, that it smothered her like a warm blanket. She couldn't do it. No matter what the others had said. No matter what they all expected.

She just couldn't do it.

She began to panic, she couldn't stay here. She had to get away, distance herself; forget about everything just for one night. She needed too, this bottomless pit of pain was slowly killing her. She could feel the walls closing in. Feel her heart break a little more every day. Feel her soul shatter every time they expected her to be in the same room and pretend like it didn't hurt. That it wasn't slowly destroying her. That the two years they had been together meant nothing. That what they had meant nothing. When it meant everything. He had meant everything to her. She just couldn't sit there pretending any longer, it wasn't fair that they asked. It wasn't right that they even expected her too.

She needed a drink. Or four. Or however many it would take to forget what she had lost.

At least for tonight.

She yearned for one night with no pain.

She dressed swiftly the thought of one of the pack coming to check on her made her a little edgy. She glanced at the clock. She should have been arriving now. They might expect her to be late. Have some doubts, but they would expect her to be there. Of course they would. They all thought she was fine.

Dealing.

Happy for the couple.

She couldn't stop the tears. Didn't want too. After everything they had been through. Everything they had shared. She never thought she would have recovered when Edward left her. The self pity, the walls she had built up had been taken apart slowly. Brick by brick. Her father, every member of the pack. Had helped, wanted to be there for her. Him especially. It was hard at first to trust someone again. But she did. Does. Even know she trusts him. She knew the risk when they took that step from friendship to more. Knew she could lose him to another. From just a single glance he would be lost to her.

But when it happened it, dear god, when it happened it nearly killed her. He had never promised her forever. Couldn't. And she understood this but it still didn't stop the pain. She stepped back. Pushed her own feelings aside, knew there was no winning this. Wouldn't even try to fight it. She could see it in his eyes he belonged to another.

Slipping into her heels, she grabbed her purse and keys. Time was ticking and she needed to get out of there as soon as possible. She scribbled a quick note for her father saying she would be back tomorrow. He would understand her reasons.

The drive to Port Angeles was quick but it still gave her too much time to think. Everything reminded her of him. He had been such a huge part of her life for two years. They had spent nearly every moment together. It was hard at first getting the others to accept them.

He pushed her, challenged her. Broke down all her remaining walls and loved her. Loved her so deeply. He had wrapped himself around her heart in such a way she didn't know where she stopped and he started. She gave him her virginity, gave him her heart. And then he was gone. Taken from her in seconds.

Pulling into the hotel parking lot, she prayed they had a room. She hadn't really thought this through. All she knew was she needed to get away. Escape. She approached the desk, asked for a single. They only had doubles. She paid on her emergency card. Retrieved her key and headed towards the nearest bar.

It was dark and cosy. She didn't catch the name of it. Didn't care. A live band played on the small stage. She slid into a corner booth. Just wanting to be left alone. To wallow in her misery. A waitress approached her. She ordered a double Vodka, straight. The waitress eyed her for a second, before leaving.

She returned a few moments later with the drink and left.

Bella held the drink between her hands, nursing it. Blinking away the tears, she wondered for a moment what the hell she was doing. But then she remembered the party. The engagement party. She let out a bitter laugh. They expected her to go and smile and just... just be fucking happy? She downed the drink, motioning to the waitress for another.

She downed that one as well.

The waitress brought over her third double. Smiling softly, at Bella as she hiccuped her thanks.

"Just take it easy sweetie." She whispered. Squeezing her hand gently. Telling her she knew, she knew she was in pain. So much pain.

She sipped her drink. Taking her time. Savouring the slightly bitter taste. Allowing herself to wonder if anyone noticed she wasn't there. Of course they would. She sighed. They would worry. Go looking for her, see the note to her father. Thank god she didn't write where she was heading. It wouldn't surprise her if they would have turned up.

Her purse buzzed on the table. The vibrations sending tremors up her hands. She looked at the bag frowning.

"Oh shit."

Slowly pulling out her cell she noticed two missed calls. One from Jacob, another from Embry. She sighed. Should she text them telling them she was ok and not to worry, too enjoy the evening. She didn't need to be there. She shouldn't be there.

Her phone began to vibrate again in her hand, she nearly dropped it. Scrambling to place the offending item on the table, she watched as Embry's name flashed across the screen. She let out the breath she had been holding when it stopped. Only for her heart to beat frantically again when he rang straight back.

What was his problem.

By the time she finished her third vodka she had nine missed calls off Embry, seven off Jacob, three from Quil and two off Sam.

Fuck was she answering her phone tonight. Or ever again.

She ordered another drink.

She bit her nails as she watched her phone dance across the table top. She was going to have to let them know she was fine. Even if they had seen the note, they wouldn't believe it.

She quickly sent a text. Telling them she was ok and she would see them tomorrow.

Before she even placed it back down, someone was already replying.

"Where the fuck are you?"

She squinted. Reading the message again. Checking the name she rolled her eyes. Embry.

"It doesn't matter where I am. I need space. I'll be back tomorrow!" She huffed placing the phone back in her bag. She was seriously debating turning it off. But thought better of it. She relaxed into the seat, sipping her drink and listening to the band play.

Bella tried to forget everything, to lose herself to the music but she was so confused and hurt. God no, hurt wasn't even a good enough word to describe how she felt. Hurt was just the tip of a gigantic iceberg. She was devastated.

She knew she should be over him by now. But she hadn't realised how deeply he had buried himself within her. They had been warned. She knew all about imprinting, accepted it. She didn't like it, neither did a lot of the wolves. But if it had happened to her, if one of them had imprinted on her she would have been happy. She knew she would have. And god why didn't it happen to her. Why couldn't she have what she wanted. They had worked so good together. Everything was so perfect. Until that day, that fucking heartbreaking day. She downed her drink, motioning for another. The waitress paused for a moment before bringing her drink over. She frowned when it was placed in front of her.

"What's this?" She asked poking the glass with a finger.

"Vodka."

"It's black."

"It has coke in there."

"I didn't ask for coke. Why did you put coke in there?"

"You need it," the waitress replied.

"I need you to get my drink I ordered."

"No."

"Pardon?"

The waitress took a seat opposite her. Placing her tray on the table top.

"Look sweetie, I know you're in pain."

"You don't know anything," Bella spat crossing her arms against her chest.

"Sweetie," the waitress said softly. "I know," she smiled sadly.

Bella averted her eyes.

"It's ok to hurt, Jesus, it's ok to go out and fuck as many men as you want to get him out of your head. But this," she motioned to the drink. "This is not the way to go. Trust me I know." With one final smile, she slipped out of the booth walking back to the bar, before returning with a plain coke.

"On the house," she said throwing a wink over her shoulder.

Bella smiled sipping her drink. She knew she was right, getting drunk was not the best idea.

The band played a few more songs before taking a break.

It was then, when everyone was moving around that someone slid into the seat opposite her. She turned to tell them to leave when she froze. An extremely angry looking Embry sat there. Breathing heavily.

Bella closed and opened her eyes. Twice. Before speaking.

"Embry?"

He didn't say anything, just glared at her before snatching her purse from the table. Pulling out her cell, he growled as the screen came alive. He turned it then so it was facing her. She looked at the small screen, swallowing thickly.

"Oh."

"Damn fucking right, oh," he replied snarling.

She had thirty plus missed calls, lord knows how many messages and voicemails.

"What the hell were you thinking, Bella?"

She didn't answer, just looked at him. Why was he even here? Did he run all this way?

"Did you run here?" she asked.

He looked at her, mouth open slightly before slamming shut.

"You did, didn't you! What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with... are you for fucking real Bella, seriously?"

She just shrugged.

"You didn't show up at the... the thing."

"Engagement party, you can say what it is Embry."

He tensed, fists clenched as he ground his teeth together.

"You scared the shit out of me... us."

She laughed then. "Sure I did."

He glared, she had never seen him so upset. He was usually the calm, carefree one.

"Jesus Embry," she sighed. "I just needed to get away, don't you understand that? I just need some space. I couldn't..." she shook her head stopping mid sentence.

"Couldn't what?" he asked.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

"Bella," he spoke softer this time.

She shook her head.

"It's ok," he soothed taking her hand in his.

"It's not. I shouldn't still be upset over this, its been a year Embry."

"I know," he whispered.

"A year and I still can't stop thinking about him. About everything."

"I will take time Bella."

"How much," she cried out. "I want it too stop, the pain... it hurts and I can't pretend anymore Em, I just can't and if you all think I'm being selfish then... then fuck you," she sniffed wiping her face with her hands.

He chuckled, the sound was warm and familiar.

"I don't think you're being selfish Bella, I'm proud of you."

"Proud?" she asked sniffing.

"Yes, I don't know any other person who would have stepped aside like you did, not make a fuss or a scene. Who would have been strong enough to carry on, too stand by and watch them together."

"I hate it," she whispered.

"Imprinting?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Fucking hate it Embry."

He just sighed, squeezing her hand a little tighter.

"Come on, lets take you home."

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to go back tonight. I just want, need a break from it all. A break from Forks and La Push. Just for one night."

"Ok," he nodded. "Let me just ring Sam, tell them you're ok. Everyone's freaking out."

She snorted, "Yeah I bet."

"Bella, Everyone's freaking out."

"I don't care," she whispered. "I just need this one night away."

"Ok, lets get you back, then I'll leave."

"Can't you stay? I mean if you can." She worried her lip, playing with the glass in her hands.

He smiled softly. "Ok, come on. We'll grab some food on the way back to the hotel."

Bella nodded slipping out of her booth, sending a small smile towards the waitress, who was watching her closely. She mouth, 'are you ok' Bella nodded.

The cold night air cut into her, causing her to shiver. She forgot to put a coat on when she left the hotel room. She didn't even think she brought one period. She walked as close to Embry as possible, savouring his heat, without actually touching him. She heard him chuckle before he wrapped one of his muscular arms around her small frame. It was only then she realised he was wearing clothes. Like an actual, shirt and trousers. She stumbled slightly as she looked over his clothed form.

"You ok?" He asked turning to look at her.

She nodded averting her eyes.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked.

Bella shrugged. "I don't mind, I could do pizza though." She smiled.

"Pizza it is then."

They ordered three large pizzas before finally making their way back to the hotel. Bella unlocked the door, turning on the lights before slipping inside, Embry following closely.

His eyes swept around the room, a frown graced his face as he took in the small space.

"What?" she asked. "I know its not high class but it was just for the night," she defended.

"It's not that. It just... it smells weird," he replied still looking around cautiously.

There was no table so they sat side by side on the double bed, shoulders touching, open pizza boxes on their laps. They watched some old movie that was on the tv, laughing at the bad dialogue and even worse acting. He didn't mention the party again and Bella was grateful.

"You didn't say how you managed to find me," she asked, finally realising she never got an answer.

He paused briefly, pizza slice mid way to his parted mouth. He shrugged before taking a huge bite. Bella frowned. He was avoiding answering her.

"Embry," she tried again, turning to looking at him, pizza forgotten.

He swallowed placing the remaining piece back in the box.

"I ran here."

"Ok," she added encouraging him to continue.

"I..." he shifted slightly.

"Did you follow me?" she snapped defensively.

"What! No, fuck no Bella, I didn't I swear, I wouldn't do that."

She glared at him, trying to decide if he was lying or not. After a few moments she nodded. "Well how did you find me then?"

"Your scent." He answered honestly.

"Pardon?"

"I could smell you. You were upset so your scent was stronger, easier to follow thats how I found you."

She sighed. "Ok."

"You're not mad?" he asked.

"No, I'm glad it was you and no one else. God, imagine if it had been Sam or Jake."

Embry rolled his eyes. "They would have yelled. A lot."

"Quil would have tried to get me drunk." She laughed.

"Leah and Seth would have argued who had found you first, before Seth hugged you and Leah punched you."

Bella laughed "Yeah, Leah so would have punched me."

They fell into a comfortable silence, her head rested on his shoulder as they just enjoyed each others company.

"Fuck," he hissed. "I need to ring the pack."

He climbed off the bed, pulling his cell out of his pocket. It was then that Bella really got to see him, he was wearing black trouser which clung to his thighs. She quickly averted her eyes, avoiding that middle area completely, because Jesus Christ it was Embry and checking out his package was so not a good thing to do, even if she really wanted too. He had on a fitted shirt that stretched across his broad chest, showing off the muscles underneath, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows showing off his forearms. She bit her lip dragging her attention away from him. Jesus a few drinks and she was like a wanton whore. She was never drinking vodka again. Never.

Bella watched as he paced outside. Talking rapidly down the phone to whoever was on the other end. She craned her neck to watch him, he looked upset, fingers clenched on his free hand, before running through his short hair.

"I dont give a fuck," he hissed. "I am not bringing her back tonight Sam, she needs this, she needs a Goddamn break." There was a pause. Then Embry laughed bitterly. "Fuck you Sam Uley. I don't care. When she's ready I'll bring her back. Do me a favour as well, tell Paul to mind his own fucking business and go tend to his imprint. It's all his fucking fault she's like this." Another pause. "Don't feed me that crap Sam, I know better than anyone." He slammed the phone shut but continued to pace, his breathing heavy. Bella quickly returned to her previous spot on the bed.

After a few minutes, Embry walked back inside.

"Everything ok?" she asked gently.

"Yeah," he nodded letting out a deep breath. "Yeah, everythings fine."

She smiled then patting the bed next to her.

They quickly resumed their previous activities, but this time the pizza was cold and it was some foreign soap opera on the tv.

"Embry?" she called out quietly, turning to face him slightly.

"Mmm?"

"Do you think there's something wrong with me?" Her voice barely a whisper. He turned to look at her, sharp eyes watching her closely.

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "Everyone keeps leaving me," she whispered in that same small voice, eyes downcast.

Embry whined, the smallest of sounds escaped him. "No Bella, I don't think there is anything wrong with you." He wanted to hug her. Pull her small frame against his chest and hold her tight.

"Ok," she nodded turning back to the telly.

He didn't question or push her. He just left her be. She would talk when she was ready. They spent another hour watching the tv, finishing off the remaining cold pizza before Bella stood from the bed slipping out of her dress. Embry's eyes widened, before he focused on a damp spot on the opposite wall. Bella threw her dress over one of the high back chairs and slipped under the covers.

"Sorry, I was uncomfortable."

"It's ok," he replied licking his dry lips.

"Thanks Embry," she spoke softly.

He turned slightly so he could see her. He needed too.

"What for?" he asked, voice just as soft as hers.

"Finding me," she looked at him then, eyes sad and tear filled. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself, didn't even want too, as his hand lifted ever so slowly, large callous fingers ran across the soft skin of her face, thumb brushing against her bottom lip as he leaned in slowly, giving her time to move, to shout or hit him. But she didn't, her eyes focused on his lips before she looked up at him. Embry, ever so softly pressed their lips together, just the slightest touch.

Then she moaned.

This tiny fucking sound in the back of her throat, but he had heard and fuck, if it didn't do wonderful things to his dick.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Please Embry," she begged. "Please."

Fuck how could he say no to her, how could he stop when she was begging him, pleading. Jesus this was a bad idea. He knew it was, knew that he was her escape. Even for one night she wanted to forget and he'd let her, of course he would. He would do anything for her. Anything. And when tomorrow came, Jesus. It would be a giant cluster fuck and this night... this one night could ruin everything, but he couldn't say no to her. He wanted her just as much as she needed him. If only for one night.

He kissed her then. Lips pressing harder, she gasped allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth and fuck if she didn't make the most delicious noises. He knew this was wrong. He was taking advantage of her. But he just couldn't bring himself to care, not when he had her like this, when she was so willing.

His large hands pulled her to him, her legs straddling his thighs, as he ground her onto him. She moaned into his mouth as he thrust against her.

Her head fell back, exposing her long lean neck to him. Jesus Christ, he could feel the saliva build in his mouth, hear his wolf howl to bite her, this show of submission nearly sent him over the fucking edge. He licked her skin, sucking on her neck. Marking her another way.

"Bella."

"Please Embry," her hands were everywhere. Pulling at his shirt, tugging at his belt beneath her.

He ripped his shirt from his body. Buttons flying across the room as Bella helped to pulled the remaining fabric free from his skin. She hummed when her hands roamed his body freely, she licked his neck, kissing across his shoulder before teasing his nipples. Embry closed his eyes, moaning. He was solid beneath her, he could feel himself against the seam of his trousers, every time Bella ground down on him. It took everything not to pin her to the bed, rip their remaining clothes off and slide into her tight, hot centre.

His large hands gripped her hips, thumbs brushing against her skin as she rocked onto him. He had seen her a few times in a bikini but this... this was nothing compared to then. This beautiful woman on top of him was perfection. His hands moved slowly up her body,enjoying the feel of her soft skin beneath his fingertips. He continued his exploration of his body, he smiled as his fingers brushed the underside of her breasts the material soft to the touch. Bella's whole body gave a traitorous little shiver.

She moaned again, as he cupped her through her bra. Fingers working against her nipples. Teasing them. Toying.

"Embry," she panted, her own hands resting on his chest, as she rocked her hips against his.

He flipped them then, her small body under his larger one, covering her completely. Jesus she's so fucking small, so Goddamn beautiful. He would love nothing more than to stay like this forever. Stay here with her, but he knew it was impossible, taking his time to look at her, memorizing everything about her. If he only has this night, this one night, then he's going to remember it forever. His own hands are everywhere, joining Bella's frantic movements. Her breathless moans, urge him on. Lips and teeth clash as they finally manage to remove their remaining clothes. As soon as their bare flesh meet, they sigh with pleasure. A warmth spreading through their bodies, settling deep within their bones, soothing, calming. Their rushed frantic movements, turn into slower, softer caresses. Legs spread for him as he settles between them perfectly. Just the feeling of her beneath him, willing is enough to end him. He's not going to rush this, he won't. Embry can't ignore the fact that's she's spread open for him and the urge... the need to taste her is overwhelming. He kisses her mouth, lips traveling down her body, slowly, tasting and licking every inch of skin. Hands cup her small breasts as his thumbs tease her. Soft kisses are followed by a talented tongue, lapping at her flesh, tasting her. Teeth bite her hip sucking the flesh. He inhales deeply, he can her smell now. Her arousal thick and heavy in the air.

"You smell so fucking good Bella, so delicious," he smiled softly at her.

Nudging her legs further apart, broad shoulders rest between her open thighs. His large hands cup Bella's ass as he maneuvers her into position, smiling to himself, he licks her, one long stroke humming as her whole body shudders.

"You taste like fucking honey," he moans out as he eats at her.

His thick digits slip inside her, shes so fucking tight, so wet and he can't help but take her over the edge quickly. Feeling her body tighten around his fingers as she explodes.

"Oh god Embry," she cried out, nails digging into his biceps as her orgasm ripped through her.

Embry continues to tease as her small body continues to rock on his fingers, twitching from the pleasure he's inflicting and fuck if his wolf doesn't howl in delight. Placing her legs back onto the bed, he covers her sweat soaked body, kissing her slowly, watching as her eyes open slowly.

The smile she offers him is blinding.

"Come here," she whispered. Small hands cup his face pulling him to her, so she can kiss him. Thrusting her tongue into his mouth, she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer.

He couldn't wait any longer, he needed to be inside her. The ache, the want was too strong. Wrapping his hand around his hard length. They moan in unison as the head of his cock stretches her slowly. The small, teasing thrusts have Bella crying out, as she throws her head back against the pillows.

"Oh god, Embry." Her hands grab at him.

"Feel so good, so fucking good." He kisses her neck, her face, he just can't believe this is happening. He never thought it would, never thought he would have a chance with her. And he knows even if she regrets this tomorrow. That he won't care, as selfish as that sounds. He doesn't care about anything, other than right now.

Rocking his hips, Embry slips in deeper and Jesus Christ shes so fucking tight, so wet. His hands are clenched into tight fists, teeth grinding together, as inch by agonising inch he slides into her.

Bella can't help but moan, calling out his name over and over again, clinging to him. The pleasure she's feeling, she can't think, can't speak. All she can see and feel is Embry he's everywhere, inside and out. All she can taste, smell, is him and Jesus, it's everything she always wanted. This feeling of being complete, she's never felt like this. Never.

"Move, Embry. Please do something," she begged, skin flushed, as she bites down on her lower lip.

He starts with small movements, allowing her to get used to his length. He knew it had been a long time since she had a lover.

Bella can hear how wet she is, how utterly aroused he has made her. "Embry please."

He moans then, head dropping into the crook of her neck as he pumps his hips. His thrusts becoming faster, harder as he fucks her.

"Yes," she cried. "Oh God," her hands slip on his sweat covered back as she tried to pull him closer. Embry could tell she needed something, slipping his arms underneath her small frame he pulled her closer, fingers curling around her shoulders as he holds her to him.

She couldn't think couldn't breath, he felt so good inside of her, so right.

"Yes, fuck again," she cried as he fucked her harder hitting a spot just right, that sent her eyes rolling and toes curling. He fucked her harder lifting a leg over his shoulder, as his toes pushed into the mattress finding some leverage.

"Oh god Embry, so good," she moaned head tilting, bearing her neck to him again.

He growled then, chest vibrating. He could feel his wolf fight to the surface, licking his lips he leaned down licking her her exposed skin, sucking on her flesh hard enough to leave brushes for days. He wanted to bite her, wanted to sink his teeth into her so badly, he could feel the saliva building in his mouth, could feel his wolf push, trying to break free, his teeth pulled at her skin before he tore his mouth from her neck, latching on to her breast instead, as he fucked her harder, so fucking hard he thought he was going to break her.

"Embry, please," she sobbed, words lost to her as her small body thrashed beneath him. Nails digging into his flesh, drawing blood. She was so close he could feel her as she began to clench around him. Her body shaking from the sheer force of her orgasm and he still thrust into her, the feeling of her tightening around him had him bite through his lip. He was finding it hard to keep his rhythm but he wanted her to enjoy this. Bella's whole body stiffened as her back arched screaming her release before passing out. Embry came with a roar, his seed spilling deep inside her, he collapsed, weak arms catching himself before he fell on her. He panted heavily before slipping free. The feeling of loss was so unbearable he wanted nothing more than to be buried back inside of her. Embry brushed her cheek softly before pulling her into his arms and covering them with the threadbare sheets. He kissed her head gently, burying his face in her hair just inhaling her scent, remembering exactly how she smells. He fell asleep with her draped across his chest, arms wrapped around her protectively.

Bella woke suddenly. Warm tanned arms were wrapped around her tightly, memories of last night flooded her mind. Embry.

"Oh god," she sobbed quietly. What had she done. She slipped from the bed trying not to disturb the sleeping man next to her. She stood there just watching him, Jesus he was gorgeous, smooth tanned skin covering rock hard muscles, he looked so much younger when he was sleeping, his eyes lashes were long touching his cheek, lips full, she blushed remember how he tasted, how he had kissed her, she ran her fingers across his arm ever so softly, just touching lightly.

God, what had she done? She stood then, moving towards the window throwing it open before sitting on the chair. Memories flashed through her mind, she had begged him, put him in a position where he couldn't say no. She pulled the cigarettes out of her purse, tucking her knees to her chest as she inhaled deeply, she stared out of the window wondering how she was going to fix this.

"Bella," his voice was deep and rough from sleep.

she didn't turn to look at him, she couldn't.

She heard the sheets rustle, as he climbed from the bed. She felt him behind her, the heat from his body was comforting, familiar. She closed her eyes, trying to find the words to apologise.

"Bella?" He tried again moving to stand in front of her this time.

She opened her eyes slowly looking up at him, expecting to see anger or disgust. She didn't see either, what she didn't expect to see was warmth.

He kneeled in front of her then, pulling the cigarettes out her hand, stubbing it out in the ash tray.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

She shook her head.

"Bella."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Sorry? What for?"

"I made you."

He looked confused for a moment before he laughed. "Bella you didn't make me."

"I did," she nodded. "I made you feel sorry for me."

Bella, I didn't do anything I didn't want too, Jesus if anything it's me who should be apologising. I took advantage of you. You were vulnerable. I... I took advantage of that."

"No," she shouted. "No you didn't, I wanted too. You didn't do anything Embry."

He shook his head.

"Can we just forget it happened?" She asked.

"You regret what happened?"

"No! God no, no never. I just... it would be easier, wouldn't it?"

"For who?" he was angry now.

"For you," she shouted. "For me, for both of us."

"Why would it easier?"

She ignored him, turning herself away from him.

He growled at her attempt to ignore him. He turned the chair so he could see her. "Why would it?" he practically snarled.

She refused to look at him.

"Bella, fucking answer me."

"Because I can't do it again Embry. I can't live through that again. It's better if we just forget it, nothing good can from it only another broken heart."

He laughed then, it wasn't a pleasant sound.

"You stupid girl."

She glared at him.

"How do you think I found you last night Bella?"

She frowned. "My scent, you said it was my scent."

"All the way from Forks?" he asked. "In a moving truck, be serious Bella. Think, you're a smart girl."

"I don't know, what does it matter?"

"It's important."

"So is the fact that this was a mistake, that nothing can come from this, I can't do it again, I won't."

"You think I'm going to imprint?" he asked, she flinched at his words. "Well?"

"Yes," she whispered.

He watched her carefully for a few minutes before speaking. "It's already too late for me," he replied, eyes watching her closely.

Bella's eyes snapped to his widening. "Your... you've imprinted? Oh my God and we...Oh my God Embry... Oh my God," he watched amused as she panicked. Hands waving around as she jumped from the chair.

"Bella."

"No Embry, no we have to forget this ever happened. Ok, oh my God you have an imprint? I can't believe it, why didn't anyone tell me?"

"They don't know."

"What?" she stilled.

He shrugged. "She was happy," he said.

"But I thought..."

"We become whatever they need and she didn't need me, then."

"Embry I'm so sorry."

He smiled sadly.

"Does she know?"

"No," he shook his head. "No one does, Sam has his suspicious but nothing concrete."

"Why haven't you said anything to anyone?"

"I was waiting."

"Waiting, what for?"

"For her."

"You have to tell her Embry, it's not fair, she needs to know."

"I know." He agreed. Smiling as she paced the room.

"Well come on then, we have to leave, you need to go see her and explain everything to her."

"I'm trying too," he said seriously.

Bella froze.

His fingers ran down her arms, as he moved closer.

"What?" she whispered.

"I'm trying to tell her."

"Embry," his name came out as a broken sob.

"You were happy Bella, so fucking happy with Paul and it killed me seeing you together, but I knew he was who you wanted and he made you happy, so that was ok. But then he imprinted and the look on your face," he shook his head. "I wanted to fucking kill him Bella, kill him for the pain you were going through."

"Why didn't you say anything."

"And destroy what you had? I couldn't do that Bella, that's not who I am."

"And now?"

"We want you Bella, we want to hold you and kiss you, look after you, care for you. We want to just love you."

She sobbed then, her hand covering her mouth.

"You should have told me," she whispered.

He shook his head pulling her to his chest. "It wasn't the right time."

"And now is?"

"Yes," he whispered kissing her softly. "Now is the perfect time."

She kissed him back, arms wrapping around his neck, as her fingers dug into his scalp.

He purred as her tongue slipped into his mouth. He moaned at the feeling of her body pressed against his and he knew, knew this was exactly where he wanted to be. Where he should have always been. So no matter what happened when everyone found out, he was not stepping aside again. Never again. Bella was his. And even if she tried to walk away, tried to tell him she wasn't good enough. He wouldn't let her, because to him she was perfect.

 

 


End file.
